bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kleine Jungs sind gefährlich
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Tony Nelson ruft in seinem Haus nach Jeannie. Er hört ihre Stimme und sieht daher in ihre Flasche. Dort ist sie jedoch nicht. Er geht weiter in die Küche, wo Jeannie das Frühstück macht, und fragt, mit wem sie gesprochen habe. Jeannie behauptet mit niemandem gesprochen zu haben. Sie gibt nun zu, dass ihre Tante Fatima sie besucht und die ganze Woche hier ist. Jeannie wollte nicht, dass sie Tony stört. Sie sei eine liebe Frau, höre aber nicht auf zu reden. Nelson sagt, dass er ihr wenigstens Goodbye sagen könnte. Jeannie zeigt ihm nun Tante Fatima, den Goldfisch. Tony fährt wenig später mit seinem Auto zu seinem Haus. Dort steigt er aus und geht zur Wohnungstür. Nachdem er das Haus betreten hat, ruft er nach Jeannie. Diese sagt, dass sie draußen sei und Nelson geht durch den Flur. Sie schwebt gerade auf Tonys Badetuch in der Luft. Stattdessen solle Tony jedoch hochkommen. Sie blinzelt ihm nun eine Badehose an den Leib. Tony meint darauf, dass sie ihm diese Badehose ausziehen solle, worüber Jeannie lacht. Jeannie sagt, dass er sich zu viele Gedanken mache und die Terasse privat sei. Da landet schon eine Spielzeugrakete auf der Terasse und Tony verlangt von ihr zu verschwinden. Während der Junge hochkommt nimmt Tony schnell das Handtuch aus der Luft. Dann kommt der Junge und sagt Nelson, dass seine dritte Stufe nicht gezündet habe. Nelson sagt, dass ihnen das in Cape Canavaral auch oft passiert. Er sagt, dass es an seinem Treibstoff liegt und er wohl nicht genug Essig in das Backpulver getan hat. Er meint, dass er es schade findet, dass sie keine Kinder hochschicken, aber Affen und Mäuse. Da hört er eine Trompete und sagt, dass er gehen muss, da er noch Hausaufgaben machen muss. Nelson sagt, dass das das Signal zum Wecken sei. Der Junge pflichtet ihm bei, allerdings sei dies das einzige Signal, dass seine Mutter blasen könne. Nachdem er gegangen ist, erscheint Jeannie wieder und lässt Nelson sich hinlegen. Da kommt der Junge zurück, weil er etwas vergessen hat und sieht ihn in der Luft schweben. Akt I thumb|Die Jamisons besuchen Tony Nelson. Nelson geht nervös auf und ab, sodass Jeannie ihn fragt, ob er schweben wole. Tony fragt wie er das dem Jungen erklären soll. Da klingelt es und er schickt sie in die Küche. Nelson öffnet dann die Tür und Major Jamison tritt mit seiner Frau und dem Jungen ein. Jamison braucht seine Hilfe. Er solle ihm helfen, seinen Jungen zurechtzubriegen. Die Mutter sagt nun, dass Custers Phantasie mit ihm durchgehen würde. Dieser widerspricht nun und sagt, dass es nicht seine Phantasie war. Er sagt, dass Nelson und diese Lady in der Luft schwebten. Jamison bittet Tony mit dem Jungen zu reden. Nelson beugt sich zu Custer herunter und sagt, dass er mehr über Weltraumtechnik weiß, als andere Jungs in seinem Alter. Daher sollte er auch wissen, dass normale Menschen nicht in der Luft schweben können. Custer beteuert, dass er sie gesehen habe. Tony meint, dass wenn er ihm sagen kann, wie ein Mensch unter normalen Umständen schweben kann, dann wäre er bereit, es zuzugeben. Da dabei Jeannie lacht, meint Custer, dass jemand da sei. Als alle darüber Lachen, meint er, dass Erwachsene schlechte Ohren hätten und geht. Der Major sagt noch, dass er es verstehen würde, wenn er alt genug ist und geht dann. Tony will ihnen gern wieder helfen und schließt dann die TÜr. Jeannie meint zu Tony, dass der Junge ihr gefalle. Tony warnt sie, dass sie eines Tages zu weit gehen wird. Doch Jeannie beruhigt ihn und sagt, dass sie immer wieder zurückkehren wird. In der Nacht beobachtet Nelson den Sternenhimmel mit einem Sextanten. Jeannie kommt und umarmt ihn. Nelson meint, dass er noch lernen muss. Jeannie sagt, dass sie bei seinem Test, eine kleine Stimme sein kann, die es ihm vorflüstert. Nelson sagt jedoch, dass er es selber machen muss. Außerdem fragt er, was sie von Astronavigation wissen würde. Sie sagt, dass sie das ihrige von Galileo Galilei gelernt habe. Nelson sagt, dass er denkt, er habe nicht die ganze Zeit damit verbracht, die Sterne anzustarren. Jeannie geht nun wieder in ihre Flasche und Custer sieht das. Tony bemerkt ihn nun und wirft die Blätter umher. Akt II thumb|Custer berichtet seinen Eltern von seinen Beobachtungen Custer berichtet beim Frühstück seinen Eltern davon. Sein Vater beschränkt ihn nun auf die Kaserne. Custer meint, dass sie professionelle Hilfe für ihren Sohn bräuchten. Nancy entgegnet, dass er ihr befohlen habe, einen Sohn zu bekommen. Doch er entgegnet, dass er nicht "den da haben wollte". thumb|Bellows erklärt sich mit einer Untersuchung von Custer einverstanden. Im John F. Kennedy Space Center spricht Custer wenig später mit Dr. Bellows und sagt, dass es nicht normal für ein Kind sei, solche Geschichten zu erfinden. Bellows erkennt zwar sein Problem, aber der Tag habe für einen Psychiater der Air Force nicht genug Stunden. Außerdem fragt er, was bei Kindern normal sei. Er ist sich sicher, dass dies nur eine Phase sei, die er durchmache. Jamison erwähnt nun, dass es um Captain Tony Nelson geht. Bellows ist nun gerne bereit, den kleinen Jungen an die Hand zu nehmen und die kleinen stolperden Füße zu führen, auf dem Pfad zum Menschsein. Custer holt seinen Sohn nun herein. Custer probiert sofort das Stethoskop aus, doch Bellows will nur hören, was er sah. Er sagt, dass er es bequem auf seinem Stuhl hat und dreht sich schnell. Bellows will über das Vorkommnis reden. Custer sagt, dass er eine Frau bei Nelson schweben sah. Bellows sagt, dass dieser die Simulation der Schwerelosigkeit durch einen simulierten Flug erlernt haben könnte. Custer sagt, dass er den Trick dem Mädchen beigebracht haben muss, dass er in einer Rauchfahne verschwinden ließ. Das möchte er auch können. Bellows sagt, dass er weiß, dass das unmöglich ist. Bellows sagt,d ass er ihm glaubt und meint, dass er auch ein Freund von Nelson ist und sie ihm helfen wollen. Er solle daher seine Augen offen halten und ihm alles berichten, was nicht ganz normal sei. Custer fragt ihn nun, ob Seelenklempner auch Lollipops verschenken. Jeannie und Tony Nelson tanzen derweil im Wohnzimmer und Jeannie meint, dass diese Art zu tanzen, ihrem Haremstanz ähnelt. Inzwischen klettert Jamison über den Zaun und blickt durch das Fenster. Jeannie bemerkt ihn und verschwindet dann. Als Custer wieder durch das Fenster sieht, ist sie verschwunden. Nun geht Bellows zum Haus und blickt durch das Fenster, als er Custer bemerkt. Bellows fragt, ob er etwas besonderes zu melden hat. Custer sagt, dass sie wieder verschwunden war und Bellows fragt, ob er sich sicher ist, dass sie hier war. Er bestätigt dies. Inzwischen fährt ein Polizeiwagen vor und der Polizist steigt aus. Dann stellt er sich hinter sie und fragt, was hier vorgehe. Bellows sagt erst nur Psht, doch Custer sieht den Polizisten. Dann tippt er ihm auf die Schulter und so bemerkt Bellows den Polizisten. Er meint, dass es Jahre her sei, seit er einen Spanner erwischt habe. Bellows erklärt, dass er einen Fehler mache und er Psychiater sei. Doch der Polizist erklärt, dass das ihm nicht helfen würde. Es ist allerdings das erste Mal, dass er einen Spanner mit einem Kind erwischt. Bellows sagt, dass er klingeln solle und Captain Nelson für sie bürgen wird. Dann blickt er kurz durchs Fenster und Nelson winkt ihm. Dann gehen sie zur Tür. Nelson sagt Jeannie, dass sie bleiben soll, wo sie ist und öffnet die Tür. thumb|Bellows entschuldigt sich für Custer. Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hat, entschuldigt sich der Polizist für die Störung und informiert ihn, dass er die beiden in sein Fenster habe schauen sehen. Bellows fordert ihn auf, zu sagen, dass er war. Nelson sagt, dass er schockiert ist. Dann meint der Polizist zu Bellows, dass er an seiner Stelle nicht mehr in fremde Fenster schauen würde und geht dann. Bellows und der Junge treten nun ein und der Arzt konfrontiert Nelson mit ihren Beobachtungen. Custer erzählt, dass er ein schönes Mädchen gesehen habe, blond mit langen Haaren. Nelson sagt, dass er Blondinen hasst. Jeannie hat das gehört und lässt Nelson nun in der Luft schweben. Bellows fragt inzwischen, ob bei der NASA Experimente mit der Schwerelosigkeit durchgeführt werden über die er nicht Bescheid weiß. Custer fordert ihn auf, wieder in die Luft zu gehen. Wieder lässt Jeannie ihn auf die Erde sinken, ehe Bellows sich umdrehen kann. Dieser meint nun zu Custer, dass sie morgen seine Augen untersuchen lassen. Bellows entschuldigt sich für die Störung und verabschiedet sich. Custer meint noch, dsas er sich wünschte, er würde ihm beibringen so zu schweben. Da lässt Jeannie Tony erneut schweben und Custer sagt, dass er es schon wieder tut. Bellows geht jedoch mit Custer. Jeannie lässt Tony erst nach einer Weile herunter. thumb|Tony untersagt Jeannie Custer zu verwandeln. Am nächsten Morgen tritt Tony vor die Tür, wo Custer an der Rankhilfe hängt und ihm die Zeitung gibt. Als Nelson losfahren will, sitzt Custer au fdem Rücksitz. Später guckt er durchs Fenster, als Tony aus dem Bad kommt. Als Tony nach Hause zurückkehrt, späht er in alle Ecken. Er durchsucht den Wandschrank und geht umher. Jeannie beobachtet ihn dabei. Als Nelson auf die Terasse schaut, springt Jeannie hervor. Nelson sagt dass er jedesmal denkt, dass Custer irgendwo hervorschießt. Jeannie ist jedoch froh, weil er sie jetzt braucht und sie könne ihm helfen. Sie will ihn verwandeln, doch Tony untersagt dies. Er will es auf seine Art lösen. Als Jeannie anfängt zu lachen, räuspert sich Tony. Akt III Bald wird Tony von Mr. Jamison angerufen. Nelson sagt, dass Custer den ganzen Tag nicht da war. Wenn er ihn sieht, verspricht er allerdings ihn anzurufen. Nelson will erst weiterarbeiten, rennt dann aber doch herunter und ruft Jeannie aus ihrer Flasche. Er fragt sie, was sie mit Custer gemacht habe. Jeannie streitet ab, etwas damit zu tun zu haben. Nelson schreit nun und fragt, wo er ist. Nelson fragt, ob er als Kaulquappe, Wellensittich oder Gelbe Rübe wieder auftauchen wird. Jeannie ist empört, weil er ihr nicht glauben wird. Sie geht dann wieder in ihre Flasche. Anschließend rennt Nelson aus dem Haus und die Straße entlang. thumb|Custer ist zurück. Jamison versucht derweil seine Frau zu beruhigen. Er sei überzeugt, dass es ihm gut gehe, schließlich sei heute keine Rakete zum Mars gestartet. Bellows bringt Nancy inzwischen ein Glas Wasser und ein Beruhigungsmittel. Da klingelt es und sie laufen zur TÜr. Nelson tritt ein und fragt, ob es etwas neues gebe. Nelson fragt, ob sie etwas bemerkt habem was vorher nicht da war. Nancy weist auf eine Blumenvase hin. Sie sagt, dass sie es heute morgen auf Custers Bett gefunden hat. Nelson meint, dass sie jeden Tag der Pflanze Wasser geben solle, weil er ein Junge sei, der wächst. Jamison meint, dass da auch ein neuer Goldfisch da sei und ob der auch zählen würde. Nelson blickt nun ins Aquarium und fragt, welcher es sei. Jamison antwortet, dass es der mit den braunen Augen sei. Bellows sagt, dass er versteht, wie verrückt er sein müsse. Doch Tony erklärt nun, dass er ein Geständnis abzulegen habe. Er sagt, dass alles seine Schuld sei. Zwar könne es sein Ende sein, doch er müsse es sagen. Da erscheint Custer und seine Mustter fragt, wo er war. Custer sagt, dass am Ende der Stadt ein Wanderjahrmarkt sei. Sie haben das allertollste Karusell. Er wollte sie anrufen, aber dann hätte er kein Geld mehr für Popcorn gehabt. Außerdem weiß er, wie Nelson den Schwebetrick macht. Auf dem Jahrmarkt war nämlich eine Frau, die genau dasselbe gemacht hat. Sie verschwand auch in einer Rauchwolke. Nelson fragt ihn nun, wie sie ausgesehen hat und er antwortet, dass sie dick und fett mit schwarzen Haaren war. Mrs. Jamison lädt Nelson auf eine Tasse Tee und ein Stück Kuchen an. Bellows fragt nun nach dem Geständnis, dass er ablegen wollte. Doch da läuft Nelson schon aus dem Haus. Bellows will nun noch mit Custer alles durchsprechen, was er gesehen habe, ganz sorgfältig. Nelson geht in seinem Haus zu Jeannies Flasche und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Er hofft, dass sie ihm verzeiht und blickt hinein. Er sieht sie jedoch nicht. Da hört er ihre Stimme und läuft die Treppe hinauf. Er findet Jeannie beim Teleskop. Nelson sagt, dass er hofft, dass sie ihm vergibt. Doch Jeannie sucht nach einem neuen Planeten. Dort oben will sie einen Meister finden, der keine Blondinen hasst. Nelson sagt, dass das nicht sein Ernst war. Jeannie fragt, was es für ein seltsamer Brauch ist. Nelson verspricht, ihr nie wieder so etwas zu versprechen. Als sie sich küssen, sieht sie Custer vor dem Fenster und lässt nun den Ast, auf dem er sitzt, sich wegdrehen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Hintergrundinformationen Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)